Utsu Tsukino
Utsu Tsukino (湯築野, Yu Tsuno) is a Witch, and former student of the Institute of the Light Arts where she studied under her late teacher, Kuresento, specifying in becoming a Lunar Mage. After the death of her teacher, she left the academy in the pursuit of finding the remaining friends that she had made at the Witches School and to warn them due to the steady disappearance of Staff Mages. Due to witches being portrayed in a bad light, and with the witch hunts, Utsu has kept a low profile to avoid detection, since she is now without protection from the institute. Whenever she can, she tries to keep her staff out of sight and keeps her hat pulled down to hide her slightly pointed ear-tips. Although other witches have often sought her out due to her immense magical energy and the reputation as a fairly strong mage she has developed, she will often be happy to help them. She once had joined a guild until they found out what she was and tried to harness her heart in order to control her and her magic. Utsu eventually escaped and made very little friends, moving from place to place constantly. Before her late teacher passed, he had left her a letter along the same time one of her best childhood friends had disappeared. Utsu is currently travelling around trying to seek out the meaning behind the letter Teacher Kuresento had left, as well as attempting to try and find her lost friend. Appearance Utsu is a petite girl for her age with pale skin, and long white hair down to her hips which she keeps half of it tied in a loose ponytail in the middle, bow-adorned, and then a braid down the rest of her back, tied at the end with another bow. She wears two dangling crescent-shaped earrings (one on each ear). Her eyes are a pale blue that glow and gain two rings of white when she uses her magic; her eyes are completely white when she's using a particularly strong spell. Her eyes are also said to glow when it's nighttime and when there's a full moon out. As with all witches, Utsu's canines are also a lot sharper. Clothing wise, Utsu wears a modest but cute black and blue halter dress with a mesh neckline, and outlined bodice, with a V-shaped opening in the back. The bottom skirts of the dress are a bit more poofy and flare out more, giving the appearance of a lot of dress. A large satin black bow is tied around her waist at the back. Topping off her outfit is her gem (which all witches have specific to them), a pale blue, iridescent stone, hanging around her neck. Most of the time, she wears an ivory-colored cape lined with a darker-blue line, her gem clasping the cape together at the front. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same design, but a dark blue color. Her dark-blue and light-blue accented witch's hat is much larger than her head and bits of starlight shining on it. Personality History Powers and Abilities Powers Witch Magic *'Tsukinohanesu Magic' (月野羽, Tsukino Hane): *'Lunar Magic' (月の魔法, Tsuki no Mahō): *'Light Magic' (軽いの魔法,Karui no Mahō): *'Teleportation Magic' (テレポート魔法, Terepōto no Mahō): *'Illusion Magic' (錯覚魔法, Sakkaku mahō): Regular Magic *'Requip: The Librarian' ( •図書館員, Rekippu: Toshokan-In): Abilities Witch Prowess Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapon Combat *'Staff Wielding': Trivia To be deleted later - Statistics= }} Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Light Magic User Category:Lunar Magic User Category:Magic Staff User Category:Females Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Book Magic User